packersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Super Bowl champions
List of Super Bowl champions chronicles all winners of the annual Super Bowl which determines the season's champion of the National Football League (NFL). The winning team is crowned NFL World Champions and presented with the Lombardi Trophy, named after legendary Green Bay Packers head coach, Vince Lombardi. History Since 1971, the winner of the American Football Conference (AFC) Championship Game has faced the winner of the National Football Conference (NFC) Championship Game in the culmination of the NFL playoffs. Before the 1970 merger between the American Football League (AFL) and the National Football League (NFL), the two leagues met in a World Championship Game and Super Bowl III in 1969 was the first that carried the "Super Bowl" moniker at the time of the game. The NFC leads in Super Bowl wins with 24, while the AFC has won 21. 18 different franchises, including teams that relocated to another city, have won the Super Bowl. The NFL and AFL each won two World Championships. Overall, the Pittsburgh Steelers have won the most Super Bowls with six championships (record 6-2), while both the Dallas Cowboys and San Francisco 49ers have five wins each (Cowboys 5-3; 49ers a perfect 5-0). Dallas and Pittsburgh tie for the most Super Bowl appearances, playing in eight. The Buffalo Bills, Denver Broncos, and Minnesota Vikings each have lost a record four Super Bowls. Buffalo and Minnesota are both 0–4 in the Super Bowl. Green Bay Packers appearances The Green Bay Packers have won three Super Bowls, winning the first two Super Bowls when it was named the World Championship Game. During the 1966 season in a game that is now referred to as Super Bowl I, Bart Starr earned Super Bowl MVP honors after leading the Packers over the AFL's Kansas City Chiefs, 35-10. The Packers repeated at Super Bowl II in Vince Lombardi's final game with Green Bay, defeating the Oakland Raiders by a score of 33-14. Starr was also named MVP. 29 years later in 1996, led by coach Mike Holmgren, quarterback Brett Favre, and defensive end Reggie White, the Packers defeated the New England Patriots, 35-21, thanks in part to Desmond Howard's MVP kick returning performance. The Packers returned the following year at Super Bowl XXXII, but lost to the Denver Broncos, 31-24. In 2010, the Packers sneaked into the playoffs as a wildcard team and defeated all NFC opponents. The Packers would go on to defeat the Pittsburgh Steelers at Super Bowl XLV to win Green Bay's 13th world championship and fourth Super Bowl. Behind the arm of Aaron Rodgers, the Super Bowl MVP completed 24 of 39 passes for 304 yards and three touchdown passes. Super Bowls by game }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} See also *List of National Football League champions *Super Bowl Most Valuable Player Award References * NFL.com - Super Bowl history * Chris Creamer's Sportslogo.net - Super Bowl logos * Jersey Database - Super MVP jerseys * Pittsburgh Steeler Gridiron - Super Bowl ring gallery Category:Super Bowl